Fate Brought Us Together
by k0k02417
Summary: Leonardo has always been uptight, but that's because he has a family to protect right? His brothers are on his case about how he should have a female companion to make him have more fun in his life. What if that female companion turns into something more? Will he even accept the fact that he might be in love? Would she do more harm than good? (Story is way better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hello guys! This is my first TMNT fanfic and I hope that everybody will enjoy it. I've written about three Rocket Power stories so far and I'm currently writing my third. My first official story was ((Things Will Always Be The Same) Rocket Power fanfic) and it really isn't that good. My recent story is more up to date than anything. I like the TMNT. I grew up watching them and I'm really excited that they made new episodes (I'm babbling a lot, I know). Let's get down to business. During this story, I will be working on my dialogue. I don't have "problems" with dialogue, it's just that I have a hard time coming up with words such as; instead of he/she "said", I want to use more words like "she/he "exclaimed", "muttered", "shouted", you know words like that. It will be really awesome if anybody helped me out on that. Okay, this story is revolved around after the 2007 TMNT movie. There is a pairing, which is LeoXOC. My OC is NOT a Molly Sue or whatever the hell they're called. I HOPE she isn't. She isn't "perfect" and not everybody loves her, so I hope that you people don't think she is one Oh and if you don't like OC's, then just simply don't read this story. Simple as pie. Yummy! I need to quit babbling. I present to you the first chapter of my story. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own TMNT. I do however own this story and my original character. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

_To Be or Not To Be…..Happy?_

The orange masked turtle flips through the channels without giving any time for the TV to respond. Obviously he is bored. His eyes are drooping every single time he flips a channel. He regrets staying up the night before, trying to break his record of staying up for as long as possible, obviously he succeeded.

He and the rest of his brothers had early practice that morning, but that wasn't new, they had practice every morning. On Sundays though, it was considered a "fun" day. They would challenge each other to duels, trying to see if one brother could outwit the other with their technique, skill, or intelligence. They all pushed each other to become a better ninja, the best ninja, like their Master Splinter, who happens to be a rat.

Hamoto Yoshi is actually his real name. He wasn't always a rat. Once upon a time he was a man, a man with a family, until that all changed for him. Long story short, he lost his family and gained a new one. He found four baby turtles covered in "ooze" and he accidentally came in contact with it. The "ooze" made them have human-like abilities. Since this accident happened, he moved them to the sewers, making a new home for his new family, and they lived down here ever since.

The orange-masked turtle's eyes were now completely shut, while still holding the remote in his hand. His head is resting on top of the sofa, with his mouth barley open, open enough for little snores to escape it.

A red masked turtle noticed his brother sleeping with the TV on….again. He rolled his eyes with a comic book in his hand and walked over to where the sleeping turtle was. He grabbed the remote harshly and clicked the TV off. He threw the remote towards the sleeping turtle, hitting his plastron, making a loud clunk. The turtle shifted wildly.

"Huh? What?" The once sleeping turtle shouted uncontrollably.

The red masked turtle rolled his eyes and plopped himself on the sofa, opening his comic book. "You fell asleep with the TV on….again."

Michelangelo scrunched his eye ridges together. "No I didn't. I was just….." He tried to think of an explanation. "I was just closing my eyes for a minute." He smiled, satisfied with his answer.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I don't care, but you know how Donnie gets. He doesn't like electricity being wasted."

Michelangelo sighed. Yes, he knew how Donatello was, heck, he knew how all of his brothers are. Donatello is the most intelligent out of all of them when it comes to technology and the other stuff he's interested in. He likes to make new equipment for the team, which comes in handy. His lingo though is hard to understand, since he uses enormous words that sometimes even Master Splinter can't even understand. That just proves how smart he really is. When it comes to fighting though, he doesn't like confrontation. He likes to keep the peace. He is the second youngest from his four brothers, which is why it seems that he and Michelangelo get along so well.

Michelangelo is the baby of his four brothers. He is quirky, yet slow at times. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he is very loyal to his family. In Michelangelo's spare time, he likes to read comic books, or play video games. But his favorite thing he loves to do is cook, he is an expert. He cooks mostly all the meals for the family, if they don't order out pizza. He gets on his brothers nervous a lot sometimes, but he knows that they still love him. Michelangelo doesn't really care when it comes to fighting, he tries to make jokes about it every single time. He just wants the fight to end so he can come back home and slack off.

Raphael is something else. His motto "Don't get mad, get really really mad, then get even." He wouldn't step down from a fight, even if that means he has to take down twenty guys by himself, but as long as he contained his pride. The red masked turtle is very prideful, not caring who tells him otherwise. Raphael likes to work out a lot. That's basically what he does in his spare time. He doesn't do it every day, just when he's bored. Just like his youngest brother Michelangelo, he has his fair share in liking comics. He steals them from his brother's stash. He is the second oldest of his brothers, which is why him and the oldest brother, Leonardo, bump heads frequently. Every conversation almost always turns out into an argument.

"Donnie needs to relax. It's not like we pay bills anyway." Michelangelo huffed and crossed his arms.

"I need to what?" another voice filled the room, leaving Raphael mumbled to himself something on lines of 'you've done it now.'

"Oh hey Donnie." The orange masked turtle greeted the pacifist turtle. "And how are we today?"

Donnie walked over to the couch with a cup of coffee in his left hand and his laptop in the other. He sat next to his hot headed brother, who was suddenly interested in his comic book. "I'm wonderful, thanks for asking. But in all seriousness, we really should save electricity."

"Whatever" Michelangelo shrugged him off. "Where's Leo? Practice was over two hours ago."

"You know exactly where he's at Mikey." Raphael huffed without glancing up at his brother.

Leonardo is the leader and an example of a great ninja. He is the oldest from his brothers, making him responsible for all of them already. He was declared leader when he proved to Master Splinter that he could handle the job, but he proved himself without actually proving himself. It comes naturally for him, following in his father's footsteps. Leonardo thinks that the reason why he and Raphael fight a lot is because he wanted to be the leader too. Raphael didn't take it too well when Splinter announced who was in charge. Leonardo felt bad, but he felt honored to take the position.

He likes to train, more than any ninja you'll ever meet. Michelangelo and the rest of his brothers knew that Leonardo was in the dojo, doing his daily kata. His special practice sessions lasted nearly an extra two hours.

_He needs a hobby, _Michelangelo thought to himself, or a girlfriend. Michelangelo has noticed that Leonardo is the only one that hasn't had any female come in contact with him (except April and Karai, but they're different.)

April and Donatello have been hitting it off quite well. She comes over and Donatello helps her with any school work she quite can't get on her own. His brothers think that April has a "thing" for him, just like he has a "thing" for her. Of course, Donatello denies it.

Raphael has come in contact with the opposite of sex…a lot. One time Michelangelo wanted to know where Raphael went when he snuck out at night. He followed him to a strip club and Michelangelo came interested almost automatically. Plus, Raphael has shared stories with his little brother, giving him detail of what he and the women do. Raphael would go to a bar and the women there would be either too drunk or wouldn't care what he looked like, they'll still have their fun. Michelangelo would tell him to spare the details, but of course Raphael wouldn't listen to him.

Michelangelo has had his similar experiences with women, he was still considered a teenage boy after all. They all are, but Leonardo hasn't really had an experience with girls like how the rest of his brothers have.

_Maybe that's why he's always in a crappy mood, _Michelangelo thought as he grabbed the remote from the couch and flipped it on.

"If you're going to watch TV please stay awake" Donatello replied while his fingers were hitting the keyboard loudly.

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at the intelligent turtle and let his comment slide. He thought about his older brother more though, thinking that maybe the reason why Leonardo was so uptight because he didn't have a female in his life. Could that be possible?

"Hey Donnie, can I ask you something?" Michelangelo asked bluntly.

"Oh boy" Raphael mumbled to himself, turning the next page in his comic book.

Donatello sighed and shook his head. "No, because your questions are...How can I put this nicely?"

"Basically what he's trying to say is that they're stupid…all stupid." Raphael blurted.

Michelangelo has asked many stupid questions in the past, but he was serious about this particular question. "I'm not talking to you, so butt out."

"Fine, suit yourself" Raphael replied, not caring what kind of stupid question his little brother would ask this time.

Michelangelo turned the conversation back to Donatello, who was focused on what he was doing on his laptop. Donatello could tell it was coming and he had no way of stopping it. "Donnnnnnnie? Please?" Michelangelo whined annoyingly.

He continued until Donatello responded to him. "Alright already!" The purple masked turtle yelled, which he never did unless he was very angry or annoyed. "The faster you ask me, the faster I'll answer, and the faster you'll leave me alone, so what?"

Michelangelo put his finger on his chin, tapping it, trying to find the right words to ask. "Okay" Michelangelo said proudly. "Is it possible that females have a role in male's emotions?" The orange masked turtle smiled at his intelligent brother.

Raphael stopped reading; well he never started ready because he was secretly curious of to what his younger brother was going to say. He looked up at his baby brother then back to Donatello, who has stopped typing for a moment.

Mikey was waiting for a reply impatiently, _Is it something I said?_ Michelangelo huffed "Hello? Aren't you going to answer me? I didn't think the question was THAT stupid?"

Donatello shook his head, making him come out of his daze. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry it's just that…well."

"It's just that you never sounded so smart until now." Raphael piped up.

Donatello turned to his hot headed brother. "Stop that." He said annoyed, clearly referring to Raphael finishing his sentences.

Raphael shrugged his shoulders. Donnie set his laptop between him and Raph and picked up his coffee cup and sipped it. He was stalling, he knew that, but his brother caught him off guard.

Donatello set down his coffee mug back down on the table and cleared his throat again. "What exactly do you mean Mikey?"

"I mean, do females play a part of how our emotions are. Like for example" Mikey's voice dropped down an octave lower "Leo is so uptight and all he cares about is training, work, and he doesn't have time for himself. We're not like that because we all seem like we're in good moods and we do things that make us happy, except Raph, who's always crabby." Raphael gave his little brother a smug look. "But I noticed that we all have hung around with females, but Leo hasn't. So again my question is, 'Do girls have that much of an effect on us?'"

Donnie and Raph's mouths dropped low to the ground. They never knew that their goofy brother, the one who was good for cracking jokes, was so observant. Donnie bit his lower lip, trying to think how he wanted to answer his brother. "So" he began "this is about Leo?"

Mikey shook his head yes.

Donatello quickly replied. "I'm glad you're concerned about Leo. You're observations are correct though." _Wait, did I just say that? Never mind. _"Even though we all have somehow became in contact with human female relationships…"

"Some more than others." Raph mumbled.

"That might not be Leo's problem. The traits that you stated could just be his characteristics, which is what he was born with." Donnie continued firmly, eyeing Raphael. "Or you could be possibly right. Leo does need to loosen up a bit. I myself don't even act like how Leo does anymore. Ever since I met April I enjoy myself much more and have fun, just like how a teenage boy should." Donatello declared confidently.

"Or he just needs to get laid." Raphael blurted out, crossing his arms.

Donatello gave his brother a death glare. "What?" Raph questioned. "It works for me." Donnie palmed his head and shook it, embarrassed by his brother's boldness.

Mikey was sinking everything in. To him it sounded like Leo needed a female companion and he wasn't going to stop until he found one for him. "I think he needs a girlfriend or at least a girl 'friend'" He used air quotes on the word friend.

"Or get laid." Raph sang quietly, enough for Donnie to hear.

"Who needs a girlfriend?" A voice came from the direction of the dojo. It was Leo, who looked sweaty, giving a sign that he just finished his practice session.

"Oh hey Leo." Mikey greeted. "Donnie was just explaining to me what's wrong with you."

"Oh really?" Leo replied, walking over to where the orange masked turtle sat. "And what did he sa,y because I didn't know something was wrong with me?"

"We're mutant turtles Leo, something is wrong with all of us." Raphael replied sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother's sarcastic remark. "So Dr. Donnie, what's wrong with me?"

"You need to get laid." Mikey exclaimed.

Raphael tried to suppress a laugh by covering his mouth. Donnie's mouth became dry because he clearly didn't say that, while Leo lifted an eye ridge. "Do I now?"

Two yeses and a no came out all at once. "I didn't say that." Donnie retorted, making holes into Mikey's body with his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Raphael tried to get out because he was laughing too much. "I said it okay? This is just too much." He wiped a tear away from his eye, leaning back into the sofa, smiling to himself.

"Why did you say that?" Leonardo questioned.

Donatello sighed, feeling defeated. "Because your brother" he pointed a finger at Michelangelo "is worried that something is wrong with you. He thinks that you need a girlfriend or some kind of female interaction."

Leo looked at Mikey, who was grinning like an idiot. "I cracked the case Leo, now you can go out and find yourself a girlfriend."

"Or get laid" Raphael said between coughs.

"Will you stop saying that?!" Donatello yelled.

Leonardo waved his hands back in forth. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Why do you think something is wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine. Right?" Nobody answered. "Right!" He said more firmly.

Leo didn't think something was wrong with him. He seemed like he hasn't been acting strange, maybe because that was just him.

"Well…" Donnie began.

"You are uptight." Raph replied.

"And you don't do anything for yourself bro." Mikey piped up.

"Sometimes you can take things way too serious and you really do not participate in anything humorous or fun. Maybe having a female companion isn't so bad. I mean statistics show that couples do live longer than anybody who is alone, that includes males who have been in contact with females, including ourselves." Donnie remarked proudly, smiling at his other brothers.

Leo didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should laugh or smack his brothers upside the head. This is the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.

"Look guys, I'm glad all of you are concerned, but I'm really fine. I don't need a girlfriend or female companion. I'm perfectly happy with myself. I like to train, it's something I enjoy, thus making me do it." Leo stated, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Oh for crying out loud." Raphael snorted, standing up in the process, and pointing a finger at the blue masked turtle. "You know good and well if you had a girlfriend then you would be all happy and dandy. Quit denying it because I'm actually kind of sick and tired of you getting on to all of our cases."

Leonardo stood up slowly, his crystal blue looking at his brother's bright green ones. "Raph come on." Leo pleaded. "You're overreacting."

"Am I? What about you and Karai? I know you liked her, but since she's a complete psychopath who tries to kill us, you can't have anything with her."

"Shut up" Leo snapped. "I didn't even like Karai. We just understand each other."

"You liked her and you know it." Raphael pressed. "But since we don't associate with the foot, you had to stop seeing her. Just get over it already. Find yourself a new piece of meat and be done. I'll be glad enough to help you." Raphael knew that his brother didn't like Karai (as far as he knew), but it made him mad when they said it, and he just loved pushing his buttons.

Donnie and Mikey were watching the brothers go back and forth with each other. "Again, I didn't even like her. And I don't need a girl to make me happy. I'm happy enough as it is. Can't any of you see that?" Leonardo pleaded.

All three brothers shook their head no. Leo started walking towards his room, but turned around. "And you" He pointed at Mikey.

"Me?" Mikey questioned confused.

"Yes Michelangelo you. This is your doing. Instead of Raph and I patrolling tonight, you and I will. I need to speak to you." And with that, Leonardo walked off to his room.

"What did I do? All I asked was a simple question." Mikey explained.

"And curiosity killed the cat." Donnie remarked and retrieved his laptop from where he sat it and started typing away.

Michelangelo looked at Raphael who was still standing up. "Don't look at me, it's not my fault Fearless Leader won't admit that he's wrong." Raphael snatched his comic book from the sofa and retreated to his room, leaving Mikey and Donnie all alone in the living room.

_Next time I'll just keep my mouth shut, _Michelangelo huffed to himself. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through TV channels again.

* * *

**A/N- **Hello again everybody. I hope you liked the first installment of my new story. We all know that Leonardo and Karai have something going on (even if I don't like it, because I don't) they will not be a pairing in this story. Sorry and yes, my OC hasn't been introduced yet, but she will be in the next chapter. Please excuse any grammar errors. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Hey everybody! I haven't been on for quite a while because I just graduated high school (finally) and I'm barely getting time for myself. I have a couple of weeks left before I start my job and then I have college right after so updating chapters might be a little slow. Anyway I've had some complaints about this whole story and I wanted to clear it up for some people. First of all, when I said that this story is based on the 2007 movie, I meant as in character description, not the actual relationship of the characters. In the 2012 cartoon I am well aware that they changed the background story of Master Splinter and I know that April is a teenager while in the 2007 movie she is not. So, let me clarify again, I guess what I mean when I say that this story is based on the 2007 movie, I'm meaning that you will picture the characters in that form, instead of cartoon form. That sounds much better and I hope I made that clear to people Let's continue on with the story shall we?

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own TMNT. I do however own this story and my original character. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

_Patrolling_

The first/last day of school started tomorrow for the eighteen year old with the black raven haired girl. She has been looking forward to this since she started Kindergarten. She couldn't wait for travel and see the world and experience new things. She was the type of girl that liked to try new things even when they seemed out of the ordinary.

She just finished catching a movie with her two best friends who happened to be twins, Hailey and Bailey. She's known them since middle school and she couldn't ask for better friends. A lot of people couldn't tell the twins apart since they both had blonde hair and green eyes, but they both were as different as night and day. Hailey is two minutes older than her sister making her automatically the oldest. She is the girly girl and the one that is afraid to take chances. She keeps to herself unlike her sister Bailey. Bailey on the other hand is the rebel. She likes to take chances and she is the tomboy. Two very different personalities but yet, they still try to do everything together.

The ravened haired girl walked with her two best friends as they excitedly chatted about the movie they just saw. It was a typical superhero movie. The guy tries to keep his true identity from everybody and the girl that he is madly in love with. She finds out, his arch nemesis kidnaps her, forcing the superhero to save her. Dramatic fight scene and the superhero wins. He saves the love of his life and they live happily ever after, typical superhero movie.

The ravened hair girl didn't participate in the chat about the movie, instead, she had other things on her mind. _I have to make sure I have everything for school tomorrow since it is the last/first day for me. I'm pretty sure I have my school clothes picked out as well. I also need to make sure my To Do List is up to date. Don't want to forget anything to do this week._

"Leolani?" Bailey called out to her.

Leolani kept on going on in her head._ I need to Skype my parents. I haven't talked to them since yesterday so they'll probably worried sick. I hope they're not. _

"Leolani?" Bailey called out harsher to her best friend and gently tugged on her arm. All three of the girls stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

Leolani blinked a couple of times and shook her head. "Sorry Bailey. I didn't hear you calling me. I was just thinking about stuff." Leolani said lamely.

"Thinking? School hasn't even started yet and you're already 'thinking'?" Bailey asked sarcastically.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Leolani murmured.

"You always have something on your mind." Hailey piped up. "You need to stop and relax for a moment. All this stress isn't good for an eighteen year old girl. You should find something to relive your stress. What about your piano lessons? They should be helping you." Hailey reinstated. Hailey is always the one to give good advice to anybody that needed it. It was really helpful too. She is the calmer one out of herself and Bailey, while Bailey is the more aggressive one.

"Piano lessons?" Bailey spat. "Who needs piano lessons? That's girl stuff. You should be doing something more physical like kick boxing or karate." Bailey exclaimed as she was punching her fists in front of her.

Hailey and Leolani rolled their eyes. Hailey is sometimes embarrassed by her sister's behavior.

Leolani shook her head. "Let's just keep on walking."

The three girls kept on walking towards Hailey and Bailey's house. They lived in a well-kept up neighborhood. They had one younger brother named Riley. He looked almost like the twins, except the girl part of course. Their parents had well-paid jobs. Their dad was a high paid lawyer while their mom was a doctor. They weren't rich, but they weren't poor either.

"I'm just saying you should do something that you want to do. Your parents will never know that you're not taking lessons." Bailey continued on with the subject.

"Trust me, if I could I would do something more 'physical'. My parents practically force me to do almost everything that I don't want to do." Leolani pouted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Hailey interrupted "but aren't your parents gone?"

Leolani couldn't forget that her parents wouldn't be home for almost a whole year. Every since she was born her and her parents would have to move across the country because of their job. Till this day she couldn't really understand what her parents did. She knew it had something to do with the government and special weapons inventory. In all honesty, she really didn't care.

This year though Leolani swore that she wasn't going to move again. Somehow and someway she convinced her parents that since she is eighteen years old she should be able to handle herself. She also informed them that it was her senior year and it would be stupid for them to pull her out of school and make her start her last year in a different country. They totally bought the idea so now Leolani lives alone. She was scared at first, but she got the hang of it. She liked being alone since she was busy half the time.

Now her parents are in Europe and they won't be back till next year. Leolani saw this as the first step to adulthood and besides, she's a smart girl, nothing could go wrong right?

"I just think you need to disobey your parents at least once in your life. They can't control you forever you know?" Bailey rambled on.

Leolani looked at Hailey who simply just nodded her head at what her sister was saying. Leolani sighed deeply. "Let's just hurry up and get home before we all freeze to death."

~*TMNT*~

Somewhere on a rooftop in New York City, a blue-masked turtle is giving a lecture to his little brother.

"Why would you assume something like that Mikey? I do not need a girlfriend or any kind of friend that's a girl. Also I would like to point out that I do not need to get laid. You and Raphael are seriously pushing my buttons these days."

Leonardo and Michelangelo were out patrolling the streets of New York, well they're supposed to, but right now Leonardo is giving his baby brother a lecture about minding his own business.

Michelangelo is sitting on one of the air conditioners on an apartment building while his older brother Leonardo was pacing in front of him, lecturing him.

"I don't even know where to begin with you Mikey. Your mind is always wandering somewhere and sometimes I think what the heck you think half the time…"

_Blah Blah Blah! That's all I hear from Leo when he talks to me. I wonder if this is how Raph feels as well. It's kind of cold tonight. Raphael better not have touched the last slice of pizza. I hid it really good this time. He will never be able to find it._

_Meanwhile…._ Raphael opens the refrigerator door. He moves everything to get to the back of the fridge and he finds the pizza. "Really Mikey? You have to do better than that. I'll just blame Donnie." He takes a bite.

_Wow, Leo really looks like he is ticked off. I mean, what did I do? I was just concerned about him. Isn't that what brothers do? We care for each other? Sheesh! It's not like I blew up something. I better pretend I'm listening. Shaking my head is good, now look down and act like you're sad. Good, that's good. _

_I wonder if Leo would be ticked off this much if he had a girlfriend. Someone that completed him and did stuff that he liked to do. Stop thinking like that Mikey! This is how we got put in this position the first place, that and Raphael's 'laid comment.' I better say something before Leo has a heart attack. _

"Sometimes I just don't know where your head is Mikey. I'm trying to be a good leader and everything, but you have to take stuff seriously like I do. That's how you get far in life. Maybe when you mature a little bit more you'll understand why I care so much for all of you and Master Splinter."

Mikey stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to his brother. "Bro relax and sit for a while." He gestured to the air conditioner "Your mouth is going to fall off from all that talking you're doing."

Leo and Mikey walked over to the air conditioner and sat down. Mikey was relieved that he got Leo to shut up. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"We're supposed to be patrolling, not talking on rooftops." Leonardo reminded Mikey.

"It's okay, we can just sit here for a minute and enjoy the fresh cold breeze." Mikey paused and smiled, "and besides, Raph and I do this when we're supposed to be patrolling." Mikey whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Leo asked .

Michelangelo gave out a worried laugh, "Umm nothing, just in taking the view."

Leo smiled and shook his head. "It is really nice out here. I guess I never really stopped and noticed how New York looks at night. I'm always too busy doing things."

Michelangelo put his hand on his brother's shoulder "This is why you need a break Leo. I'm worried about you." He paused for a minute. "We're ALL worried about you. What happened to the Leo that we used to know? I mean, we all know how you are, but nowadays it seems like you're getting worse." It was Michelangelo's turn to give his big brother a lecture. Mikey was never into speaking for such a long time, but tonight was different. "You need to make time for yourself. I really do think that if you had someone to talk to besides us then maybe you'll be much happier."

Leonardo shook his head understanding what his little brother was saying, which gave Mikey the okay to carry on and push the conversation. "Maybe if you did have a girlfriend you wouldn't be so uptight. Girls do make everything better. I mean look at Donnie. He's changed ever since he met April. He seems more alive and not robotic like he used to be. I think a girlfriend will do you some good."

Leonardo got up from his seat and walked over to the edge of the apartment building, obviously hearing enough. He looked around the neighborhood and it seemed like nobody was out tonight. Finally Leo spoke, "You don't understand Mikey and I don't think you ever will."

Michelangelo followed him. "Well explain it to me then" he pleaded.

Leo sighed "Look, humans will never understand us, especially women." He cleared his throat. "April is different, we saved her and she is an understanding human being. There aren't a lot of people in this world like her. It's better to just leave the subject at rest okay?"

It was Mikey's turn to sigh deeply. He will never understand his older brother, but hopefully one day he will. "Fine Leo, but don't get mad when all of us find somebody special and you're the one that's left with nobody."

Leonardo laughed, he knew his little brother was trying to lighten the mood and it actually worked. "Trust me Mikey, I'll be happy for all of you. I don't know about your wife though, she might have a lot on her hands."

Michelangelo laughed, "I think you have me confused with Raph. Boy, I bet him and his wife will be screaming at each other every day, breaking and smashing things. That would actually be quite entertaining."

Leo and Mikey started laughing at the comment. In that moment Leonardo felt happy and carefree, but he knew that the feeling couldn't last forever when he heard feminine voices walking down the sidewalk.

Both of the brothers stopped laughing and looked closer towards the street. They saw two blonde headed girls and one black headed one.

"What are they doing around this time of night? It's getting really late." Mikey stated.

"I don't know but we better make sure they get home safely."

Leo and Mikey jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following the teenage girls. Shortly after a couple of apartments away, they stopped and went their separate ways. The blondes went one way while the black haired girl went the other way.

"Okay, I'll follow the blonded haired girls home while you make sure the other one gets home okay?" Leonardo ordered in his leader voice.

He noticed he saw Michelangelo pouting. "What's wrong with you?" Leo crossed his arms.

"I wanted to watch over the blondes." Mikey said sadly.

Leo rolled his eyes and smacked his brother on the head. "This is no time to pick and choose. Why do you want them anyway?"

Mikey gave Leo a goofy grin "Because blondes are hot duh! And besides, you don't look like a blonde guy, you're more of a black brown haired girls."

Leo palmed his forehead. "Can you take anything seriously for once?" Leonardo half shouted at his little brother.

"Ummm" Mikey put his finger on his chin.

"Nevremind okay? Hurry up and go follow the blondes and you better make sure you come straight back. No funny business. I mean it Michelangelo." Leonardo said sharply, already going off the other direction.

"Yes sir!" Mikey saluted his brother. "You can count on me."

_I hope I can Mikey, I really hope I can._

* * *

**A/N- **Hopefully everybody likes this chapter and I'm sorry for spelling errors. I wanted to get this chapter published as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** I had this chapter written out before Chapter 2 so I wanted to already post it. Just think of it as a gift for not updating in a while :) Thank you to all my reviewers/followers for this story. I really do appreciate it

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do however own this story and my original character. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Helping Out a Brother in Need_

Leolani walked down the dark and cold alley-way. It was a shortcut to get to her apartment. Her apartment was just a couple of blocks away, so she figured nothing will happen to her. The New York wind chilled her skin, making her zip up her coat all the way to her neck. She put her hands in her pockets and started to walk faster. _The sooner I get home, the better, _Leolani thought to herself.

Leolani kept on walking, until she heard a noise from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slightly. Nobody appeared to be behind her. She continued walking again when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She didn't turn around, but instead, she started to run. Leolani was scared half to death when a cold, rough hand grabbed her by the wrist. She yelled when the figure pulled her with so much force; she landed on the wet, cold, cement. Leolani staggered upon her feet, trying to get away from whatever grabbed her. She was about to run when the unknown figure grabbed her by her arm and slammed her against the brick wall of an apartment building.

Leolani screamed, but the figure covered her mouth with his hand. She could finally see the figure's face. It was a man, about in his twenties, dark brown hair, looked like he'd been drinking. When he pushed the hair out of Leolani's face, she cringed. He smelt like alcohol and his hands were ice cold.

"Shh" The figure whispered, trying to calm Leolani down. "You don't want someone hearing you, do you? What's a pretty girl like you walking around late at night in the city of New York anyway hmm?" He pushed Leolani's hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek.

Leolani shook back and forth, trying to get away, but the man was pinning her to the wall with so much force, it was impossible for her to get away. She gave an evil glare and kicked him in the shin. The man let out a painful yelp and instantly he got angry.

He tightened his grip on Leolani's arm and held a pocket knife up to her throat. "You listen here girly, you better be nice to me or I'll slice your neck so fast, you won't even have time to respond, understand?"

Leolani was shaking all over, not from her being cold, but from the fact that she could actually die tonight. She was afraid in so many ways; she didn't know what to do, for once, Leolani didn't have a plan.

"What do you want from me?" Leolani barely got the words out of her mouth, before she started sobbing uncontrollably.

The man had an evil smirk on his face. "I think you know what I want." With that said, the man started making his way down Leolani's pants. Her eyes widen in horror.

"NO! Let me go!" Leolani screamed for her life. She kept on fighting and struggling. If she was going to die, she was going to go down fighting.

The man slapped her across the face. "Shut up!" He snapped. Leolani winced from the pain. She can already feel a bruise forming, but she kept on yelling. The man held his blade closer to her throat. Leolani knew that this was going to be the end for her. She closed her eyes and silently said goodbye to her family and friends, when something unexpectedly happened. She felt relieved when she couldn't feel the man's weight on her body. She opened her eyes and barely caught a glimpse of the man being tossed to the other side of the alley. She saw the man laying down and quickly getting to his feet. Leolani looked around, trying to find out whom or what was responsible for that.

She was motionless. Time seemed like it stopped for her. She didn't know who she was more afraid of, the man who was trying to rape and kill her, or the thing that was hiding in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" The man cried out. He stepped closer into the shadows and all you could make out was the sounds of someone getting the snot kicked out of them. A few punches and kicks later, the man came flying out of the shadows, holding his arm and limping away. "You're not worth it." The man huffed, while pointing a finger at Leolani, and limped into the night.

Leolani looked towards the shadows, trying to see if she could spot anybody. She concentrated into the darkness, and to her surprise, she could make out an outline of someone. The only traits Leolani could make out was the figure's body. The figure was tall, very big, but in a good way. She figured the person standing in the shadows worked out compared to how big the body was. She couldn't see anything else besides that. Leolani thought by now that if this person was going to hurt her, they would have already done it by now.

She shook her head, trying to come back to reality. She stepped closer into the shadow and she saw instantly that the figure stepped away from her. She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Hello?" Leolani called out. If somebody would have seen her at that very minute, calling out to the shadows, they would have thought that she lost it, but she knew she wasn't crazy.

_I can't let her see me, _Leonardo thought to himself as the raven haired girl took a step closer to him. He saw what happened from the rooftops and instantly came down to save the girl, but he didn't know that it would be so hard to leave. Something about this girl, that Leonardo couldn't put a finger on, but something about her wanted him to stay and talk to her. He knew talking to strangers were forbidden, HE even made that very clear to his brothers, but he was going back on his word for this one girl.

He was admiring her from afar. Her jet black hair almost blended into the darkness of the alley. Her skin looked creamy, shining off the streetlamp from the other end of the alley. He couldn't tell, but he knew her eyes weren't a dull color, her eyes were the brightest element on her face. Her eyebrows are scrunched together, making a weird, but yet, adorable face. _She's so beautiful_ Leonardo thought. He shook his head. _What the shell am I thinking?_

As Leonardo was thinking of the girl in front of him, he was completely oblivious to what she was saying. Fortunately, he snapped out of his train of thought.

"Hello?" Leolani said the third time that night. The figure was still there, but he wasn't responding to her, and that bothered her. "Are you going to answer me or not?" She huffed as she crossed her arms. Leonardo remained silent.

She sighed deeply. "Can I just see what you look like? I want to know who you are so I can thank you properly...for saving me."

Still no answer

"If you're not going to come out of the dark," she took a big step towards him "then I'll join you."

Leonardo quickly side-stepped away from her and hid further into the shadows. He must warn her that she doesn't want to do that. "You don't want to do that." A deep voice came from the shadows.

Leolani jumped slightly, obviously startled from the voice. _Why?_ She questioned his response. "Why?" The same question escaped her mouth.

There was a long silence, but finally someone spoke. "Because you wouldn't like what you see." Leolani was about to ask what did that mean, but she saw the figure climb up the fire escapes and flee to the rooftops. The voice sounded sad from the statement they made, which made Leolani feel bad. She didn't care what they looked like; they must be a nice person for saving her anyway right?

Leolani sighed "Might as well take their advice and start going home."

**TMNT**

Leonardo wasn't too far from where Leolani was. Actually, he had a good sight of her, making sure she won't get into any more trouble. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't let her out of his sight. There was something different about this girl and he didn't like that.

"Why?" He questioned himself out loud. "Why is she so different?"

"Why is who different?" A voice said from behind Leonardo.

Leonardo instantly grabbed his katanas and turned around swiftly, pointing them to where the voice came from. "Woah, woah, woah," Michelangelo said while having his hands up defensively. "It's just me bro. Please don't kill me because I asked another question."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and put his katanas away. "Well, now you know to not sneak up behind me."

It was Michelangelo's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay Raphael, whatever you say. That's the same thing Raphl tells me, but I'm still here aren't I?"

_Not for long if you keep bugging him. _Leonardo smiled at his own thought. "Did you make sure the other two girls made it home safely?"

Michelangelo sighed. It was always business with his oldest brother. "Yes Master. I made sure they made it home safely."

Leonardo knew that Michelangelo was being very sarcastic, not one of his traits though. Usually it would be Raphael who made those kinds of sarcastic remarks. Leonardo decided to shrug it off anyway. "Good, now I want you to make sure that the other one gets home."

Michelangelo raised an eye ridge. "The one with the black hair?"

"Yes" Leonardo said simply.

"The one YOU were supposed to keep an eye on?" Michelangelo continued.

"Yes" Leonardo said without skipping a beat.

"The one that almost got raped and you saved her? Then you were looking at her all weird and then you came up here and asked yourself why she is so different. Now, you can't take her home because you're afraid of why she is different and probably afraid you will fall in love with her." Michelangelo explained very fast, smiling at his older brother.

"Yes." Leonardo responded, but caught himself. "Wait, hold on. What?"

Michelangelo's grin grew bigger. "Don't underestimate me big brother. I know things, and I know you." He pointed a finger at Leonardo. "You love that girl."

Leonardo was getting irritated by his brother's assumptions. "You are being ridiculous. I don't even know that girl. How am I in love with her?"

Michelangelo shook his finger back and forth. "Love works in mysterious ways."

Leonardo palmed his forehead. "Okay look, just make sure that girl gets home safely and I'm going to patrol the rest of the neighborhood."

Michelangelo knew that his brother wasn't going to discuss the issue any further. "Whatever, just think about what I said. Don't try to deny your feelings."

Leonardo shook his head from side to side and fled from the rooftops. _Mikey definitely needs to stop reading his stupid comic books. _

Michelangelo ended up finding the black headed girl walking along the sidewalk. He came to notice that she didn't live far from where his older brother saved her. He saw her go into a big apartment building complex, at least twenty stories high. The black headed girl entered the complex and shut the door behind her. The orange masked turtle frowned. He had this feeling, call him crazy, but he had this feeling like he needed to get to know this girl better, for the sake of his older brother of course.

"Leo is going to kill me, but might as well make it worth it." The amusing turtle grinned and hopped off rooftop after rooftop, until finally hopping onto one of the fire escapes.

He didn't want to be a peeping tom, but that was the only way he could find out where the black headed girl lived. He didn't know what else to call her, so he referred to her as that. He looked through almost every window, trying to find a clue to where the girl lived. He started from the bottom stories, no sign of her. He climbed up more of the fire escapes, until he reached the fifteenth floor, still no sign of her. He kept climbing. "I swear she went into this building. She couldn't have gotten far." Just as the words escaped the masked turtle's mouth, a lit up window caught his attention.

He was on the fire escape, peeking through the lit up window. He saw a small framed figure, there back facing the window. Instantly Michelangelo knew it was a girl, since she had black long hair. She was hanging up her coat behind the door where she entered from. She locked the said door and headed straight to another room in the apartment. She turned the corner and went into a room that Michelangelo really couldn't see. Using his ninja skills he opened the door swiftly, yet quietly, and stepped into the apartment.

Michelangelo knew that he was committing suicide right now. He also knew that if any of his brothers found out, including Master Splinter, he would be a goner, except, he knew that Master Splinter would make him do one million backflips before murdering him. Michelangelo cringed at the thought and shook the thoughts away. _Focus Mikey focus. _He chanted in his head.

He heard a voice that made him turn into stone. He listened carefully, making sure he didn't move in the process. The voice didn't sound like it was coming near him, in fact, it sounded faint. He crept closer to where the voice was coming from, which led him to where the black haired girl went. He listened instinctively, coming to the conclusion that the black haired girl was the owner of the voice.

"Let's see here. I have so much to do it isn't even funny." The voice said unhappily. If Michelangelo loved one thing, it was eavesdropping on conversations. "I need to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow which I have already completed, so I can check that off my list." _List? _Michelangelo questioned._ The only person that I know that has a To Do List is Leo. Donnie has one, but he usually doesn't follow it very well. _The black haired girl continued. "I need to Skype my parents tomorrow before they have a mental breakdown, which I'll do after I look up a number for self-defensive classes. I do not want another incident like that happen to me again."

Michelangelo knew what incident she was talking about, he was there, watching Leo fight off the bad guy. Michelangelo was on the sidelines, ready to jump in any given time. His thoughts faded when the girl spoke up again. "Oh Leolani, how do I do it?" _Leolani?_ Michelangelo asked himself. _ That sounds awful a lot like Leonardo. Hmm coincidence, I think not! I need to tell Leo before I forget. _

Before Mikey had time to flee, a hand was placed firmly by the mouth. Mikey tied to get away from the strangers grasp, but it was hopeless. The stranger took his hand away from the orange masked turtle's mouth and turned him around. It turned out that Leonardo was the stranger. Mikey was about to say something, but Leonardo held a finger up to his mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

Leonardo didn't look too happy when he found Michelangelo, and Michelangelo knew that. He knew that Leonardo was going to give him an earful and probably give out one of his boring, yawn-fest speeches.

They quickly escaped Leolani's apartment and fled to the rooftops very far away from the apartment building. Leonardo finally came to a stop, while Michelangelo followed suit. The orange-masked turtled didn't want to look at his oldest brother, but he had no choice. He peeked at the blue-masked turtled and in that very moment, he regretted his decision.

"Look" Michelangelo bashfully said, "I can explain everything."

The blue eyed turtle crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge. He had to remember that a good leader should always listen to what somebody has to say, even if it is your goofy brother. Leonardo sighed and loosened up a bit. "Okay, I'm listening."

Michelangelo started to panic and the words came rushing out of his mouth. "Okay, look, it started like this. I needed to find out where that girl lived because I know that you are meant to be with her."

_Screw listening to him, I've had enough. _"Mikey are you completely out of your mind!? You could have gotten caught, or worse! You could have gotten hurt or something! I can't believe you didn't follow orders like I told you to!" Leonardo screamed at the top of his lungs. He was furious.

Michelangelo cringed at his words. He knew that he did a bad thing, but only out of context. He wanted to help his brother. "You don't understand Leo….that girl…..you and her have so much in common." He huffed.

Leonardo flung his arms up in the air. "And how would you know that?" He pointed a finger at his little brother. "You don't even know her!" He accused.

Michelangelo hardly ever gotten mad at Leo, but tonight wasn't one of those nights. "Neither do you!" Michelangelo argued. "And I know enough, like her name is….her name is….." He trailed off, trying to remember what the black headed girl's name was.

Leonardo snorted "Exactly, that proves my point. Listen Mikey, that girl and me, we have nothing in common. I don't know her, she doesn't know me. I don't love her or like her or whatever forms of synonyms for "liking" you want to use." He paused for a second then continued, his voice changed into a softer, sadden one. "And even if I did like her, she wouldn't return the affection. We're mutant turtles Mikey and the human race would never accept us for who we are; only a handful of people would."

Usually Michelangelo would zone out when Leonardo gave him one of his speeches, but this time he didn't. He knew that it would be very rare for humans to "see" them like that. I mean hell, Donatello was still trying to get April to notice him. That counts for something right? Couldn't that mean there is a little hope in this world?

"I guess you're right." Michelangelo admitted. "I'm just….I'm just worried about you Leo. Don't you want to have somebody to spend the rest of your life with?"

For once, Leonardo didn't want to answer that question. He simply ignored his youngest brother's question. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, we don't want the rest of the family worrying about us."

Michelangelo smiled and let the subject rest, but Leonardo knew that Michelangelo wouldn't let the subject rest for long.

* * *

**A/N- **Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Also, feedback is always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Guys I'm super dooper excited that I have so many story alerts/favorites and reviews. I'm just happy that I get at least one per chapter. I'm hoping (obviously some people are) that a lot of you are liking this story; I myself am having a great joy writing it. This story has been on my mind for about two years now and I'm glad that I'm finally writing it out. To answer one of my reviewers _**Killi Ross:**_ "Is Raph going to have a romance in this story?" It is a possibility. If I do I probably won't go into depth, UNLESS my mind and fingers decide to do that Onward with the story.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own TMNT. I do however own this story and my original characters. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

Unforgettable

It's been a couple of months since the incident in the alleyway changed the lives of Leolani and Leonardo. They both keep going back to that night wondering two different thoughts. Leonardo was trying to sort out his feelings, which he's never done in his life. He always knew what to do at any given moment because he would follow his heart and mind. These days both his heart and mind have been disagreeing with each other.

He tosses and turns for the millionth time that night, dreaming about the beautiful girl before him. He doesn't want to, but his hand always seems to want to try and touch her creamy soft skin. In his dream he hears her call out to him, asking him to step out into the shadows. He obeys. Before he has time to touch the girl, she quickly staggers backwards, a horrific expression in her eyes. She yells at him, telling him to keep away from her, but that just makes matters worse for him. He tries to comfort her, but that only makes matters more worse. Between the screaming and arguing from the girl, he wakes up horrified. The same dream has been happening every night for two months now and Leonardo doesn't understand why.

He hates himself for getting too attached to this girl that he didn't even know. _Was it fate?_ He asks himself constantly. His mind answers with a no, but his heart is tugging on him to say yes. He doesn't tell his brothers or his father about his predicament, they wouldn't understand anyway.

He looks at the clock by his nightstand. He reads in bright red numbers that it just turned 6:30 (in the morning of course). "Practice will be starting in thirty minutes." Leonardo said sleepily. He rubs his eyes and gives a big yawn.

Obviously Leonardo hasn't been getting enough sleep these days. His normal morning routine would be to wake up at 5:30 and meditate, eat breakfast, and get ready for practice. Clearly he hasn't been keeping up with his routine lately.

Leonardo climbed out of his bed and stretched. He knew Master Splinter would be up at this time and certainly knew that Mikey would still be sleeping right now. Raph and Donnie were questionable.

"Well here goes another disorganized day." Leonardo huffed to himself.

He made his way towards the bathroom. Brushed his teeth, washed his face with cold water to try and wake him up. He looked into the mirror and he saw a purple masked turtle staring back at him.

Leonardo gave a half yell and flinched. He put his hand on his head feeling slightly embarrassed. Donnie on the other hand was enjoying the moment. He never snuck up on Leo, but for some reason this morning was different.

"Geez Donnie, you scared the shell out of me. At least warn me next time or something." Leonardo spat at the pacifist turtle.

Donnie couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "I'm sorry Leo, you hardly ever get scared so I figured this time wouldn't be any different."

Leonardo grabbed a towel from the cabinet and waved him off. "It's cool I guess." He gestured for Donnie to get out, but he didn't obey.

Once the towel was away from Leo's face, Donnie could tell that he didn't get a good night's rest. Leo's eyes were almost bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. Donnie never noticed it before because Leo has his mask on the majority of the time. The leader of the turtles didn't look too good.

"Umm Leo?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

Leonardo turned to Donatello, who was still standing in the doorway "Yeah?"

Donatello scrunched his eye ridges together "You don't look so good. Maybe you should skip practice for today. I'll go inform Master Splinter if you want to go ahead and get back in bed."

Leonardo shook his head violently, "No don't do that. I'm okay really. I just couldn't sleep last night." _Or for the past two months for that matter. _

The curious turtle raised an eye ridge. Donatello never recalls when his oldest brother had sleeping issues. Something was very out of the ordinary.

Leonardo continued to stand there, hoping that his intelligent brother wouldn't see past his poker face. Leo wasn't a very good liar to begin with, but technically he wasn't lying about not being able to sleep last night. He just didn't tell Donnie that he hasn't been able to sleep ever since he saved "her".

He knew he couldn't keep this charade going on any longer, but what could he do? If Leo told Donnie, what could Donnie do? He couldn't make things better. He couldn't possibly take the nightmares away and he certainly couldn't make Leo not remember her.

Donnie didn't buy Leo's excuse, but he decided that when his oldest brother wanted to come and tell him what's wrong then he'll talk about it. As for now, Donnie let the matter rest.

"Okay just making sure everything is okay with you." Donnie replied as he stepped out of the doorway so Leo could get through.

Leo walked out of the bathroom and handed Donnie the towel. "Thanks, but I really am okay." Leo said reassuringly. He decided to change the subject "Is Raph and Mikey awake yet?"

Donnie grabbed the towel and walked in the bathroom "I heard Raph get up and of course you already know the answer to Mikey's question."

Leonardo nodded "I'll go wake him up." He walked away from Donnie as fast as he could.

Donatello shook his head slowly "When the time comes, he'll tell us what's on his mind."

*TMNT*

Leolani was having similar thoughts about the person that saved her life. The only thing she knew about the person was that he was a guy. At least he sounded like a guy. For the past two months she would fantasize about the guy that saved her life. She would picture him strong, muscular with very sharp features, just like any kind of superhero. It bothered her that she didn't get a good look at him that night. What was really killing her inside was what the guy said to her "You wouldn't like what you see." That part bothered her the most.

She wanted to find out what that meant, but she didn't know how since she hasn't seen him since that night. What are the chances of meeting that guy again? It was about slim to none. She felt guilty though, thinking of another guy since she already had a boyfriend.

His name is Charles; tall, blonde, and every girl's perfect boyfriend. He would take your breath away with his piercing green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and his lean, tone body. His parents make thousands of dollars every month with their business jobs. They give him anything he wants since he is the only child they ever had. Some people are jealous of his social status, but what can you do? People would define him as a "pretty boy" and every pretty boy would need a "pretty girl".

Leolani considered herself average compared to her dazzling boyfriend. She knew she wasn't ugly per say, but she wasn't a top model either. Her long black hair went down to her waist, while her very pale soft skin would bring out the color of her ocean blue eyes. Leolani would look in the mirror and make a list in her mind what she thought was wrong with her. Her lips weren't evenly portioned. Her bottom one was slightly plumper than the top. It seemed like her nose was too little for her face and her ears were too small for her head. She was slim, but not stick skinny, but aside from all that stuff, she was confident about herself and that was a girl's biggest feature.

She sat up in bed because she had all these thoughts bundled up inside her head. She was glad that today was Saturday, but then again, she wasn't all that too excited. The reason why she wasn't too excited was because today was Charles' birthday party. She knew that everybody was going to be there with their stuck up selves and flashing money around. She didn't like that kind of lifestyle.

It wasn't like any regular high school party. This party was perfectly created for the rich and snob people to come out. You have to dress formal and talk to obnoxious, drunk rich people who think they're too good for anybody else. That is why Leolani didn't like going to parties like these.

She hated pretending to be somebody that she wasn't. Her parents always make her attend similar occasions against her will. Her parents will always tell her it was "good publicity" for their family. Leolani didn't care, but her mother was the more forceful one. She would make Leolani dress in high fashion clothes and make her wear brand names. Leolani didn't mind wearing brand names as long as they weren't too flashy and oh….dresses. Leolani hates dresses.

Even though it's against Leolani's wishes, today was a special day. Since it was her boyfriend's party and it's 'formal' she was going to wear one of her mother's choice of dresses from her closet.

Leolani put her hands over her face and massaged it. "Charles is lucky I tolerate him" What Leolani meant by that was herself and her boyfriend weren't getting along well these days. She would see him flirt with other girls without her knowing, but she didn't do anything about it. Why? Because she is in love with him, at least that's what she thinks.

The raven haired girl got up out of bed and walked over to her closet. She opened the two doors and swung them open. Bright, flashy colors filled the closet all at once with matching shoes to go with almost every outfit.

Leolani looked over dress after dress trying to decide which one to wear. She did not want to look flashy, but she didn't want to look like she didn't want to be there either (even though she didn't).

"Come on Lani, there must be a dress in here that I want to wear." Leolani said aloud as she went through her racks of clothing. She finally spotted something sparkly, but a dark color. She pulled it off the rack and held it out at arm's length.

Leolani smiled to herself "I think we found ourselves a winner."

~*TMNT*~

"And I win again! I am so awesome! Go me go me, it's my birthday it's my birthday!" A very happy Michelangelo chanted as he beat his oldest brother in a duel the third time that day. He had lost every battle against his brothers and it was getting pathetic.

"Mikey, get off of me!" Leonardo shouted, trying to get up, but failed to due to his youngest brother's weight on him.

Mikey chuckled loudly "Sorry dude, I'm just so happy. Maybe my skills are improving after all." Mikey hopped off of the blue-masked turtle and gave him a hand. Leonardo gladly took it and stood up on his feet. He looked around and noticed his two other brothers and his Sensei were watching him.

"You idiot, your skills are not improving. Leo is just off his game." Raphael spat at the cheerful turtle. Mikey stuck his tongue out and went to go find the nunchuck that he had lost in the duel.

"Raphael" Master Splinter said forcefully "Do not discourage your brother. There is no excuse why Leonardo was defeated and he is well aware of that. Aren't you Leonardo?"

Leonardo was dozing off until he heard his father's voice. "Umm yes Master. You are correct."

"Kiss up" Raphael grunted under his breath and a purple-masked turtle nudged him in the shoulder. Raph looked at Donnie, who was watching Master Splinter's answer.

The old rat raised an eyebrow at his oldest son, who wasn't paying any attention to them. Master Splinter could tell that something was troubling his oldest son, but he didn't know what.

"What did I miss?" Mikey asked almost shouting.

Hushed sounds came from Raph and Donnie as Mikey stood next to them. The three of them waited patiently and intensely as their Master approached their oldest brother.

"Leonardo" Master Splinter said gently as he touched the dazed turtle's shoulder.

Leo looked at his father with tiring eyes, but only he knew that his eyes were tired. Master Splinter couldn't tell because his blue bandana was hiding it.

"Yes Master Splinter?"

"What is troubling you My Son? You are not acting like yourself. Is there something you would like to talk about?" Master Splinter encouraged.

_Yes! I want to tell you about the girl I saved. How I can't get her out of my head. How I keep having nightmares about her. How beautiful she looked that night when I saved her from that monster. Her piercing eyes bearing into my soul and her creamy white skin that doesn't exist on anybody else. I have such strong feelings for this girl and I want to know why! Why father? Why?!_

Leonardo shook his head. "No father. I'm alright. It's just that I haven't been able to get a good night's rest. I have a lot on my mind." He didn't dare look into his father's eyes because he was lying and he never lied to his father.

Master Splinter didn't buy the answer. He knew when one of his sons was lying, and it saddened him that his oldest wasn't telling the truth. He reminded himself that when the time was right, Leonardo would tell him what is wrong.

Master Splinter shook his head. "Perhaps you need to get your mind organized. Very well then. You should do it tonight." The old rat turned around to face the other brothers who were interested in the conversation. "Boys, you have a free night tonight. Your brother has a lot of thinking to do, so he will patrol on his own. You all are free to do what you wish. All of you are dismissed"

"Awesome! I kicked Leo's butt in dueling and now I get the night off? Is this too good to be true? Somebody pinch me!" Michelangelo said dreamily. "Ouch!" He shouted while rubbing his arm and gave daggers at the turtle to his left

"You asked for it." Donnie responded.

"Whatever, I'm going to go watch TV." Mikey casually said, heading towards the living room door.

"No way! The TV is mine!" Raphael yelled as he ran after Mikey. You could hear furniture being tipped over and yells and screams coming from the other room.

Master Splinter rubbed his head. "Donatello, can you please go and control your brothers. I'll be there shortly."

Donnie bowed "Yes Sensei" And he headed off to the living room.

"Umm Master Splinter, I don't want to question your decision, but are you sure this is a good idea. What about the guys? They need to patrol and train more and….." Leonardo was cut off by his father.

"My dear Leonardo. Do not over think so much. Trust me and do as I say. Your brothers will be fine, everything will be fine. You need this time for yourself. Now when you are alone, meditate and let your mind solve the conflicts itself."

Leonardo shook his head "Yes Master"

_Bang! Crash! Glass being broken. _"I am not fixing that!" Donnie shouted from the living room.

_I shouldn't have gave them the night off_, Master Splinter thought as he rushed to the living room, leaving a smiling Leonardo behind him.

* * *

**A/N- **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really didn't like this chapter too much. The next chapter is where the action happens. I hope everybody likes that chapter instead Again, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and alerts/favorites. It really means a lot to me. I'll probably post the next chapter this week (hopefully). See you guys soon. Ta Ta! Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- The chapter you've all been waiting for…Okay the chapter I've been waiting for. Dun Dun Dun! This will probably be one of my favorite chapters for the whole story so far. I'm so excited for all of you guys to read it. It's not THAT exciting, but it is important to the story (duh every chapter is important). I'm just going to stop rambling. Here we go! Oh and again thank you for all the kind reviews. They really help me with my inspiration to write chapters faster

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own TMNT. I do however own this story and my original characters. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

Déjà vu

"But Bailey I really don't want to stay there all night. I've been to one of Charles' birthday parties before. All they do is drink booze and get off by their high standards of the rich and classy. You know I don't like it." Leolani explained to one of her best friends on the phone.

Leolani was sitting in the living room looking out onto New York City. It was 5:00 p.m. and Bailey called her to see how long she was going to stay at her boyfriend's party. Leolani was explaining she wasn't going to attend the event for very long. She really didn't feel like going in the first place, but the things she'll do for her boyfriend.

"What?! Are you kidding?" Bailey practically screamed into the phone. Leolani held the phone a couple of inches from her ear "Lani, this party is going to be super awesome! Everybody who is anybody is going to be there. Do you know who your boyfriend is?"

Leolani hesitated, "Umm a jerk?"

"Leolani!" Bailey scolded, "That's not the point. Your boyfriend is high class. He is socially known for being classy and rich. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to date him. You knew what kind of lifestyle he had and don't act like this is all new to you. Your family is into all this stuff."

"Yeah well my family isn't here." Leolani spat at her best friend. She didn't like talking about this particular topic because she knew Bailey was right, she's almost right about everything, just like her sister. "Look Bailey, can we talk about this later? If I'm going to make it to the party I'm going to have to start getting ready now."

"Okay fine, but please act happy. You know Charles adores you." Bailey gushed.

Leolani rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah anyway, is Hailey going?"

Bailey sighed "No, she doesn't feel like going and besides she's watching our little brother tonight while myself and the parents attend your boyfriend's party."

"Tell your sister she's a smart girl. I didn't want to go either, but I'm glad she can get out of it unlike myself." Leolani pouted to herself.

"Will you quit whining? I'll see you in a few alright?" Bailey asked.

"Alright, bye Bailey." Leolani said and hung up the phone.

She was exhausted, not from the day's chorus, but from the high class lifestyle she had to live up to. She was mentally tired of it.

Leolani got up from the couch and made her way into her room. She looked at the dress that was lying on the bed. She decided to go with a gold, sparkly, long sleeved dress that goes about mid-thigh. The back of the dress is cut and it starts from each shoulder blade, going down into a V-shape. The reason why Leolani picked the dress was because it wasn't a horrid, cupcake dress nor did it have any flashy colors. That's the way she liked it.

She took a deep breath and blew air out of her mouth. The raven haired girl threw her cell phone on her bed and sat down at her desk. She picked up her To Do List and made sure she did everything.

"Let's see here, I already took my piano lessons for today. Check on that." Leolani made a check mark next to the task. "I cleaned for the day, I already Skyped my parents, and I already did all my homework that needed to be done. Check for each one of those." Leolani nodded her head and smiled. Today wasn't really a hectic day for her and she was glad. "And I already practiced my ninjitsu on the roof today, so I think I'm all done."

The night that Leolani almost got raped, she didn't want to take anymore chances with her life, so she decided to find a self-defense class. She found a class downtown and she simply fell in love with the art of ninjitsu. The place had a Japanese name, but it translates to 'The Great Foot'. She thought that was an odd name for a ninjitsu dojo, but she didn't care. She just wanted to learn. Her master's name is Master Chang. He is a little old man, but Leolani learned to never judge. He can still hang with the best of them. They have gotten along pretty well and Leolani has learned a lot in the past two months. She wishes that somebody would harass her like that night so she can test her new born skills. She practices everyday at 3:30 on the rooftop. Nobody ever goes up there, so she figured that would be her personal outside dojo.

Leolani put her list back onto her desk and smiled. She really was grateful that she didn't have a lot to do today or else she would be stressed out, more than she already was.

She got up from her desk chair and went over to her bed to pick up her gold dress. She held it out arm's length and took a deep breath. "Well, let's go get ready for the party."

~*TMNT*~

"You can't be serious!? I won and you know that!" Raphael shouted at his youngest brother who happened to be grinning at the TV screen.

Since Raphael and Michelangelo couldn't agree on anything to watch, they decided to play Street Fighter to see who got dibs on the TV.

Raphael threw his remote control onto the floor and crossed his arms, muttering something under his breath about how Mikey used cheat codes without him knowing about it.

Mikey rolled his eyes "Face it bro, I won fair and square. Don't be such a sore loser." The orange-masked turtle grinned at the hot head who was sitting right beside him. He continued, "and since I won, I get dibs on the TV."

Michelangelo reached for the remote but a firm hand grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw steam coming out of Raphael's ears. "I don't think so. You cheated!" Raph accused. "So I get the TV."

"No! I do."

"I do!"

Donatello took a sip of his coffee and continued to type rapidly on his laptop. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his temples together. He could hear his brothers bickering from the kitchen and it was driving him insane. He was starting to think that maybe Leo patrolling tonight on his own wasn't such a good idea; he should have volunteered to tag along.

Donnie got up from his sitting position and went into the living room where he could see red and orange going back and forth with each other.

"You're such a cry baby!"

"And you're a sore loser!"

The pacifist turtle walked over to his arguing brothers and grabbed the remote from them. "Guys! That is enough!"

"Hey!" They both shouted together.

"What's the big idea?" Raphael asked Donnie, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, I was about to watch something on TV." Mikey stretched out the I, making Raphael catch on.

"Why you little….." Raphael was about to lunge at his annoying brother when he heard Leonardo's voice.

"I knew this was going to be a disaster. Look at this place! I can't patrol tonight, you guys need authority and discipline." Leonardo exclaimed as he looked around their home. Pillows were thrown everywhere, pizza boxes were scattered on the floor, and coke cans were lying everywhere.

Mikey laughed to himself "Come on dude, this place always looks filthy. I mean, look who lives here." The joking turtle looked at his hot-headed brother.

Raphael smacked him upside the head and folded his arms. "There, now we're even." He stated with a smirk.

Michelangelo rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at him. "Jerk" He mumbled to himself.

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Look Leo, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. It is us that should be worried about you. You need this time for yourself and actually" Donnie stepped closer and whispered to Leo "I'm kind of jealous because I have to be stuck with these two all night."

Leonardo laughed and shook his head. "I guess I do need some time for myself. Alright, I'm heading off now. Can all of you please behave yourselves?"

"As long as Mikey doesn't annoy me then sure."

"If sore loser hot head doesn't get mad every two minutes then of course bro"

"Hopefully these two will stop fighting. We'll be good now go." Donnie shooed his oldest brother out.

"Alright I'm going I'm going." Leo headed towards the exit and stood there for a minute. He was making sure that he wouldn't regret his decision. He left and walked into the sewers of New York. What Leonardo didn't know was the decision he just made was going to change his life forever.

~*TMNT*~

The party was a big hit like always. Elegant music flowed through the New York mansion. You could hear glasses clinging together, bottles of wine and champagne being popped open. Everywhere you looked there were adults laughing at their own jokes and actually making asses of them. It was going to be a fun night.

Leolani wasn't in the house anymore. The actual party for Charles' friends was held out back in the normal sized house. Teenagers were only allowed because the adults were having the time of their life inside. It was all a big hoax to Leolani. The adults just wanted a reason to get drunk and the teenagers could always find a reason to.

Mostly everybody was complimenting her outfit that she wore. The gold sparkly dressed matched perfectly with her black slick pumps. The smoky eyeshadow brightened up her blue eyes and the black curled hair was just a plus. Leolani looked gorgeous to say the least and she liked that. She liked feeling wanted, but she could hold her own. She didn't need a guy telling her she was beautiful, but it would be nice to actually hear it once in a while.

It was almost midnight and Leolani had enough seeing teenagers her age getting drunk off of one bottle of beer or one shot of vodka. _Some of them are just pretending, _Leolani said bitterly in her mind. She knew what drunk felt and looked like and half of the people in the house didn't even look like that.

She was also fed up with her boyfriend's attitude towards her. He showed her off to his parents, his parent's friends, best friends, and everybody else, and then suddenly he dumped her off to go hang out with his friends and get drunk. She would see other girls all over him and she knew that he didn't mind. Leolani was any other typical teenage girl. She gets jealous, but she tried to not let it get to her. So there Leolani was, sitting on a couch watching people waste their life away, but she didn't want to waste hers.

"I have to find Charles." Leolani said loudly enough to hear herself while blasting house music bursted through the speakers.

She finally found him on the couch with some blonde girl who either looked too drunk to speak or too tired not to care.

"Charles" Leolani said politely as possible.

He had his hand on the blonde girl's knee and she shot daggers at him. He instantly cleared his throat and stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, what is it that you want?" Charles said smugly.

Leolani yelled over the music, "I am going home now. I haven't had any fun all night. This party is ridiculous."

Charles eyed his girlfriend from top to bottom. He took another swig of his beer and set in on one of the side tables. "Fine, you wanna go home? Let me assist you then." He cleared his throat so that everybody could hear him. "Everybody I'm about to take my beautiful girlfriend home. It might be awhile, if you know what I mean."

You could hear wolf whistles and cheering coming from every guy in the room and you could almost hear the unflattering thoughts as well. You looked into each girl's eyes and you almost saw tears pouring through them, or maybe it was the alcohol.

Leolani slapped Charles across the face and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever talk about me like that again, do you understand? You are being an ass." She stormed out of the house, leaving a shocked Charles behind.

Her black pumps clicked on the sidewalk everytime she stepped forward. She was beyond mad, she was pissed. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk Charles has been. She couldn't believe how long she put up with his arrogant attitude and his selfishness.

"Leolani wait! Please!" She heard an unwelcome voice approach her from behind, but she continued to keep on walking.

"Aren't you going to stop?"

Still no reply

"Listen to me now!" He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around so she was facing him. She was startled. Her mind was telling her to twist his arm and hold it behind his back, but her body was frozen.

"Let go of my arm Charles. I'm done playing games with you." She jerked her arm away and continued to keep on walking.

Ten seconds passed by and she could hear his voice again, approaching her once more. "So what? You're just going to leave me? My own girlfriend is going to bail on me when I'm having the time of my life?"

She turned around instantly and looked at him in his hazy green eyes. "Let's get one thing straight, I am not your girlfriend anymore. We're done. It's over. I'm tired of you treating me like dirt. Find somebody else that will give it up to you." Leolani said sternly.

A couple of moments passed by. She wasn't sure if Charles heard her correctly or not. She didn't care, he probably wouldn't remember any of it by tomorrow morning anyway. She slowly started walked backwards when he reached for her arm and dragged her where the streetlights didn't show too much.

"Listen here bitch, nobody and I mean nobody breaks it off with Charles unless I want to. So, you're not breaking up with me until I get what I want." Charles grabbed Leolani by the hair and threw her against the wall, making her scream. Her head hit the wall violently.

Everything was spinning. She didn't know if she was dying or just having an episode. She touched the back of her head and felt warm, sticky liquid coming out from it. It was just like that night two months when she almost got raped and killed. It was definitely déjà vu.

She tried to stand up but she couldn't. She just laid there on the cold, hard pavement of the concrete. Nobody was insight, how convenient. Charles was saying something, but Leolani couldn't understand him. She was worried she was going deaf as well.

_Why am I laying here? Where are all my ninjitsu skills I learned over the past two months? Can I really be this helpless?_ Many thoughts were rambling through Leolani's mind, but could you blame her. She couldn't decide if she just froze under pressure or she was just caught off guard by her boyfriend's aggressiveness. There was nothing to do now, but just try to get out of here alive.

Charles was making his way towards her. He bent down and pushed the hair out of her face. "Look at you, all dolled up for me." There was a pause when he was stroking her cheek "and to think, I was going to waste this beauty by you leaving the party." He laughed loudly, "Oh no, I have different plans for you."

Leolani's eyes widened and she kicked him in the stomach. She crawled away, trying to fight the pain in her head, but it was too late. Charles grabbed her by her legs and dragged her towards him. She could feel the scratches and burns on her back and legs. She was losing blood and she didn't know how to stop it.

She squirmed from his touch and shouted violently "Let me go! Help! Somebody please!"

Leolani was falling into unconsciousness from the amount of blood she was losing from her head. She was trying to think of any possible solutions to save herself, but she came up with nothing.

"I think the lady said to let her go." A familiar voice spoke from nowhere.

Leolani's heart fluttered. She knew that voice. The voice sounded bittersweet and serious. Her body was starting to shut down, but she was forcing it to stay awake for the sake of her memories.

Charles stood up on both legs and started to back away "I don't know who you are, but she's all yours. I'm not drunk enough to stick around." The coward fled as if bees were chasing him.

Leolani heard her jerk ex-boyfriend leave. That was great news, but the bad news was that she and her mind were at war, and she was losing. She could hear faintly and her eyesight was beginning to get hazy.

She felt herself being lifted by cold sturdy arms and it felt nice. The scratches on her back weren't burning anymore. The coldness of the arms were soothing them. She could hear breathing, an even tone of breathing. She could hear muttering from the person that was holding her. Leolani was starting to worry herself. _What if this person isn't too friendly after all? What if this person was just going to kill me themselves?_ There were different types of scenarios Leolani was coming up with, but she didn't buy any of them. She didn't feel like she was in danger. In fact, call her crazy but, Leolani felt safe, at peace, as if this is where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N- **I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I guess it will have to do. Now you guys might be wondering "Oh my gosh, Leo saved Leolani" Well I technically never said that. It could be Donnie. He did want to go out and patrol with Leo remember, but those chances are slim to none. Hopefully all of you liked this chapter. Reviews are most appreciated. Happy Reading! Goodnight (its nighttime here lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Okay this chapter couldn't be lamer. I really didn't like it because it seems like my writing style is getting pretty weak and that's because this is a very important chapter! Hopefully that won't matter to you guys and you will enjoy it anyway.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own TMNT. I do however own this story and my original characters. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

Saving Life's Equals A Date?

Leolani woke up in a panic state. She eyed the room around her. It was dark and spacious, but the moonlight was shining bright enough for her to see where she was at. She observed the room and it turns out that she was lying on her couch in her living room apartment.

She was trying to understand why she was here until she sat up from the couch. Her head injury instantly reminded her what had happened not too long ago. There was quarrel between her and her ex-boyfriend. She comprehended that, but what Leolani didn't understand was how did she get to her apartment in one peace?

The confused Leolani blinked a couple of times and felt the back of her head. She didn't feel any blood coming from her head because it was bandaged up, so how did that happen? She couldn't have possibly fixed her head wound and totally forget about it, could she? She noticed that she was still fully clothed in her dress and her shoes were still on. _I better go and change out of this dress. _ Leolani got up from the sofa a little bit too fast because her head started to pound heavily.

"If I were you I would take it easy." A voice said from the distance.

Leolani instantly grabbed one of her katana blades from under the coffee table and held it out in front of her. She always kept one there just in case she needed it to defend herself. She learned to handle the katana blade over the past two months very well and it was her choice of a weapon that she took a liking to.

_Oh great, now she's going to cut herself and I'm going to be the one responsible._

"Who said that? Where are you? What are you doing here?" Leolani asked threateningly while still holding the katana firm in her hand, ready to use if needed.

_Wow, she looks really beautiful when she's upset. If only she wasn't about to kill me. _Leonardo mentally slapped himself. _Get a hold of yourself Leo. I need to calm her down._

Leonardo cleared his throat, "Listen umm ma'am, can you please put down the katana before you hurt yourself even more. I'm not going to hurt you."

Leolani bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't know if she should listen to this unknown stranger that was in her apartment uninvited, or do what she felt was the right thing to do.

"I'm not going to put the….wait. How do you know what this is?" Leolani asked curiously. Could this stranger be a ninja in training as well? How many ninjas roamed New York City anyway? If only Leolani knew.

Leonardo tried to fight off a chuckle, but he couldn't. You could hear laughing and it came from the kitchen area of her apartment. She stepped closer towards the kitchen, but you could hear somebody else moving as well.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Leonardo warned.

Leolani continued to step closer, not obeying the advice in the shadows, "Why not? I need to get a good look at you before I cut you into a million pieces." She continued into the kitchen, but Leonardo spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that either. You wouldn't like what you see."

_You wouldn't like what you see, you wouldn't like what you see._ Leolani stopped dead in her tracks and held the katana at body length. She kept on replaying those words inside her head. She heard them before. They were fresh on her mind as if she heard them yesterday. It was him, the guy that saved her two months ago, the one that she'd been thinking about meeting since then.

"You" The words barely escaped her mouth. "It's you. The one that saved me awhile back. It can't be." She doubted her accusation, but who else could it be? What were the chances of meeting the same guy in New York?

Leonardo stopped moving when she put two and two together. _She remembers me just like how I remember her. That must mean something right? What is wrong with me?! I need to get my head in the game. _

"Yes, it is me. I'm the one that saved you that night." Leonardo confirmed Leolani's statement. He knew what she meant. She obviously remembered him.

Leolani was more confused. All the thinking and the flashbacks to that night were making her head spin more rapidly, but she couldn't relax now. That person was still in her house, uninvited.

"How did you know where I lived? How did you find me again?" Leolani asked questionably. _Just because he saved me doesn't give a right to come into my apartment uninvited._

Leonardo didn't know how to answer the threatening girl's questions. He wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn't. He had his brothers and his father to protect. He couldn't tell her the _whole_ truth, but he can still tell her some of it.

"I'm waiting" Leolani said impatiently

"Look" He started to say, but paused for a moment. He was going to try to make it sound less bad than it already was. _Here goes nothing_, Leonardo thought. "The night that I saved you the first time, I might have followed you here to make sure the creep that attacked you wouldn't come after you again." _There that didn't sound so bad. _

Leolani raised an eyebrow and Leonardo caught the sight of it. He knew instantly the questions weren't going to stop coming. "But you know exactly where I live, the apartment floor and the room number. How?"

Leonardo shook his head and he was thankful that the girl couldn't see him. He was silently cursing at Michelangelo right now. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have to look like a crazy stalker right now because he couldn't put the blame on his little brother, that would cause more questions and more explaining, and Leonardo wasn't up for that.

He was speechless, but he had to say something. "Yeah about that, I might have been curious and decided to make sure you got into your apartment room safely."

Leolani tilted her head and scrunched her eyebrows together. "I think they have a word for that. Oh yeah I know, it's called stalking!" She raised her voice at the word stalking.

Leonardo flinched back and shook his head. "No! I wasn't stalking I was just making sure you got home safely."

"Why?" Leolani questioned again.

Leonardo gave a sarcastic sigh, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

Leolani gave the figure a smug look, "And you sure don't explain yourself correctly."

Leonardo caught on and smiled for a minute. She was a tough one. This girl acted nothing like April, and here he thought all females acted the same all around. He had a great view of Leolani and he knew for sure she didn't have a great view of him. He was trying to memorize her features. Her long black curly hair that went way past her shoulders did look messy, but he didn't care, she still looked beautiful to him. He was right about her eyes; they were a sky blue color, just like his except his were a darker color. Her creamy skin still looked as soft as ever. He wanted this image to be plastered to his memory, so he could cherish it forever.

The blue-masked leader tried to get back to the problem at hand, but she was easily distracting him and he didn't like it. He went into 'leader mode', which made him focus on getting out of there without her spotting him.

"Miss, listen closely. I save people. It's what I do. It just so happened that I ran into you twice in the last couple of months. I'm not stalking you and I mean no harm because if that was the case…I would have harmed you the night I found you."

Leolani listened to the figure's voice. It was the only sense she could use since she couldn't see him. His voice sounded sincere, but yet firm at the same time. She knew that he meant business, but she also knew that he was trying to be gentle. Leolani tried to listen to her heart to see what she should do now. _He did save my life three times now, maybe he isn't so bad after all._ Leolani made a decision. She set her katana blade on the kitchen island.

"Thank you" Leolani simply said.

Leonardo scrunched his eyeridges together. He didn't quite understand what she meant. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Leolani made a huge sigh that even Leonardo could tell she was having a hard time getting the words out. "Thank you" She said again, but she continued, "for saving my life for the third time tonight."

_The third time?, _Leonardo questioned himself. He only knew of the two accidents that happened in the past couple of months. What was the third one? "I think you miss counted. I've only saved you twice."

Leolani shook her head slowly and quietly spoke, "No you didn't. The incident that happened two months ago, that's one. Tonight with my head injury and whatnot, that's two. And the third…" There was a five second pause and Leonardo was listening very carefully. Leolani took a deep breath, "the third is that you put my mind at ease. I was literally going crazy on the inside because I really thought that I wasn't going to see you again, well in this case, I wasn't ever going to speak to you again. I am truly thankful that you were the one to find me this time."

Leonardo's mind was completely going nuts. He didn't know what to say to that. He was still trying to process what this girl was saying. _She actually wanted to meet me again? Am I dreaming or something?_ Leonardo was not dreaming because if he was, then the dream would turn into a nightmare, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Leolani was afraid that she had frightened the guy in the shadows. She didn't want to scare him, but she couldn't hide what she was thinking anymore. She had to get it off her chest.

"You're welcome." Leonardo's voice filled the room. That was all he could say for now.

Silence filled the room. Seconds turned into minutes and they both didn't say anything, but their minds said otherwise.

_I don't want to go, but I've done enough damage for one night. I've probably frightened this girl beyond repair. The best thing for me is to go home and pretend none of this ever happened. _Leonardo didn't want to go home, he knew that. He wanted to stay and find out as much information about this girl that has been haunting his dreams.

Leolani had similar thoughts on her mind. _I don't want this guy to go just yet. He saved my life twice already hypothetically speaking. That must mean something right? Could it be a sign? A sign that means he should stick around? But how do I get him to stay, or even see him again? _Leolani was thinking of ways for the shadow figure to stay or see her again. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she had a smirk across her face.

"I wish there was some way for me to actually thank you."Leolani said innocently.

Leonardo suppressed a smile. "It's okay. There isn't anything you could do for me, but I appreciate your kindness."

_Bingo!_ "Well, there is at least one thing I could do, if you agree to it."

Leonardo bit his lip, suddenly becoming nervous. "I'm listening." He was curious to what the raven haired girl would offer.

Leolani was starting to get nervous. _What if he rejects the idea? Then what am I going to do?_ "I was thinking, only if you're okay with it, but I was thinking that maybe you could come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Silence filled the room once again and Leolani was terrified. The only person that was more terrified was Leonardo. He didn't know what to say to that either. This girl was full of surprises and Leonardo wasn't prepared for any of them. Again, his heart and his mind were at war with each other. His mind was telling him no, that it was too dangerous, but his heart was telling him the opposite.

"I know this great pizza place downtown, it's my favorite. I'll get a few boxes and we can eat them here."

That made Leonardo's decision even worse. His favorite food was pizza and she was offering it for free!_ This girl is going to be the death of me I swear. _If he did say yes, how was he going to keep his identity a secret?

"I don't know" Leonardo spoke up, "I really don't want you seeing me and….." He was cut off.

"You don't have to worry about that." Leolani said a little bit too eagerly. She cleared her throat, "I mean, you can eat somewhere in the dark while I'll eat somewhere that's light enough, or we could both eat in the dark." _That would be kind of weird, eating in the dark, but I guess it's the first time for everything._

Leonardo pondered on the offer. Eating pizza without her knowing it was him AND getting to talk to her more. What more could he ask for, but then he realized tonight would be Saturday night, and his brothers and him would do their nightly patrol together. He wouldn't be able to slip away from them, but on Sunday nights it was different. They didn't patrol on Sundays, making it a little bit easier for him to sneak out and see her. _Sounds like plan._

"I can't come tomorrow night." Leonardo said.

"Oh" You could hear the disappointment in Leolani's voice and it tugged on Leonardo's heart. Luckily, he was just beating around the bush.

"But I can come Sunday night if that's okay with you."

Leolani gave a broad smile. She was extremely happy, but she didn't understand why. Leonardo noticed and it made him feel the same way. They were both confused about their emotions.

After Leolani was done jumping for joy in her mind she spoke, "That will be fine and you can come by anytime you want. Just let me know." She wasn't worried about staying up late. School was a total breeze for her and it wasn't like staying up late was going to affect her greatly. Leonardo stepped closer to the kitchen window and spoke, "I'll be here at midnight"

Leolani's heart was truly happy, but she was truly nervous as well, "Okay that's fine. Let yourself through that door over there." She pointed towards the balcony slide doors and even though Leonardo knew that she couldn't see him, he nodded anyway.

"Alright, I'll see you Sunday night then." He opened the kitchen window and was about to go through it until he had something else to say. "Make sure you check to see that you don't have a concussion." Leolani nodded, but he continued. "And put that katana blade up. We don't want anymore accidents." He slipped through the window so fast that Leolani didn't even get a glimpse of him.

She was still smiling while she walked over and flicked on the lights. She palmed her hand instantly. "Why didn't I just turn on the lights in the first place?" Leolani was referring to seeing him. She felt so stupid for not doing that. "Well either way, I still get to meet up with him again." The smiling teenager grabbed her katana blade and went to go place it back under the coffee table.

~*TMNT*~

Leonardo finally made it home and he couldn't be happier. He was happy for two reasons. The first one was that he was actually going to meet up with the girl that has been invading his dreams for the past couple of months. The second reason was that he was finally home, identity still kept under wraps.

He entered his home and saw that everything was right where it was supposed to be. It actually looked a little bit cleaner. He saw that nobody was around so it must have been pretty late.

He was trying to see how late it actually was. It was around midnight when he spotted the raven haired girl getting harassed in the alley-way. Leonardo figured it was another hour or two before she woke up in her apartment and an extra thirty minutes for him to actually leave. The blue-masked turtle was proud of himself. He wasn't as late as he thought he was going to be.

The leader walked over into the kitchen to get a soda when he heard somebody behind him. He turned around and he saw his second oldest brother, arms crossed, staring at him.

"Hey Raph, what are you doing up so late?" Leonardo asked nervously as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed himself a soda.

"Couldn't sleep and I heard somebody come in. I figured it was you, but I decided to come out and see for myself."

Leonardo opened his soda and took a sip from it. "Well that's good. I'm going to bed. Have to get up for practice and whatnot."

Leonardo started to walk towards his room, but Raphael followed closely behind him. "So I guess you cleared your mind and all that junk."

"Sure did." Leonardo responded.

"Are you sure?" Raphael questioned.

"Yup" Leonardo answered without skipping a beat.

"Hmm" Raphael raised an eyeridge. "You're acting different. Are you sure nothing exciting happened tonight?"

Leonardo took a deep breath and turned around. The leader had a hard time lying over the years. He never lied because he could not lie. It was one of those qualities that he hadn't mastered yet, but tonight had to be different. He had to protect his secret.

"Nothing happened. Patrolled New York for a little bit and took a nice mediation session on a rooftop. Nothing exciting about that." The leader gave a nervous laugh and his heart was starting to pound violently.

Raphael thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds like you had a boring night. Remind me to never ask again." The red-masked turtle walked passed his brother, heading towards his room.

Leonardo relaxed and gave a sigh of relieve. He smiled, "Oh yes, it was the most boring night I will never forget."

* * *

**A/N- **Hi again! **12 Reviews, 2 Favorites, and 8 Followers?!** You guys are awesome! I really didn't think this story was going to be this successful (yes, I think that this story is successful in my opinion). I really do appreciate all the reviews I get and I appreciate you silent readers as well. On another note, I need your help. I'm trying to look for a cover photo for this story. I've been searching the internet for a drawing of Leonardo and a girl that looks like Leolani (you know black hair, blue eyes) but I can't find any. If you've seen a picture like that or a person that can draw one, please let me know. I would actually want one Thank you for reading!


End file.
